V0.8.22.115
|Related = *Release Notes v0.8.22.115 |Prev = V0.8.21.110 |Next = V0.9.22.4 }} PVP.net Beta Build v0.21.48 * Fixed a bug where your previous filter option was still present when you went into champion select. * Added a Random option in champion select. * Fixed a Bug where a players mastery would not save correctly. * Fixed a rare condition causing errors with Summoner Runes. * Adjusted ELO rating predictions based on last weekends data. * Cooldown Runes should now show up correctly under stats. * Minor skin changes to the Buddy list Window. League of Legends v0.8.22.115 英雄 * Veigar is a powerful sorcerer who specializes in fighting other mages and gaining massive amounts of Ability Power. * : Unleashes dark energy at target enemy dealing Magic Damage. If a unit is killed, Veigar gains 1 Ability Power for a minion or 5 Ability Power for a champion. * : After 2 seconds, dark matter falls from the sky to the target location, dealing Magic Damage. * : Veigar twists the edges of space around the target location for 3 seconds, stunning enemies who pass through the perimeter for a short duration. * (Ultimate): Blasts target enemy champion, dealing Magic Damage plus 25% of the target's maximum Mana. If Primordial Burst deals a killing blow, Veigar regains Mana. * (Innate): Veigar's attacks steal 5 Ability Power per strike for 8 seconds. This effect stacks. * : area of effect increased to 330 from 300. * : ** Damage reduction increased to 75% from 70%. ** Now removes all debuffs on him when cast. * : now properly shows up as a buff. * : damage reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 80/110/140/170/200. * : ** Damage reduced to 55/90/125/160/195 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 (1.0) from 0.4 (0.8). ** Mana Cost increased to 50/60/70/80/90 from 40/50/60/70/80. * : armor modified from -30/-18/-6/6/18/30 to -36/-24/-12/12/24/36. * : Tibbers now dies after 60 seconds or when Annie dies. * : gold gain reduced to 1/2/3/5/7 from 1/2/4/6/9. * : damage reduced to 300/500/700 from 350/550/750. * : fixed a bug causing the particle to display on champions incorrectly. * Stats: ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 78. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 4 from 5 sec. ** Duration of dodge proc increased to 7 from 4. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.35 from 0.5. * : movement speed increased to 40% from 30% due to movement speed soft capping. * : Armor/Magic Resist reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/100/150/200/250. * Stats: ** Base Health increased to 436 from 406. ** Damage per level increased to 2.9 from 2.7. * : movement speed increased to 35% from 30% due to movement speed soft capping. * : magic resist reduced to 16 from 20. * : no longer costs mana to turn off. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. * Stats: ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 500 (can now get up to 730 at lvl 18 with her passive). ** Armor per level increased to 3 from 2.4. ** Magic Resist increased to 30 from 25. * : ** Damage increased to 60/115/170/225/280 from 50/100/150/200/250. ** Slow duration increased to 2.5 from 2. * : fixed a bug that caused him to be stunned if he canceled . * : ** Now triggers Cooldown after 15 seconds of Pick a Card being active, or after a red or gold card is used. ** Gold card stun duration increased slightly. ** You can no longer store cards indefinitely – while you can lock a card by starting and cancelling an attack, this card will go away after the spell's duration has finished. * : changed to be a targeted spell. * Base attack range reduced to 475 from 500. * : Haste / Slow increased to 65% from 60 due to movement speed soft capping. * : no longer affected by cooldown reduction. 物品 * : Combine cost increased to 350 from 300. * : Updated tooltip. * : No longer triggered by Blue Pill, toggled spells, etc. * : ** Cost reduced to 450 from 500. ** Magical Sight range increased to 700 from 600. * / / / : Now have an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but they now work with all spells including and ). * : Fixed a bug which caused it to not apply to owner. * : Sight range increased to 1100 from 1000. * Zetta's Mana Manipulator RENAMED to . Summoners * : Fixed a bug causing this to not work. * : ** Movement Speed increased to 32% from 28%. ** Duration increased to 14 from 12. * : Cooldown increased to 360 from 330. * : Will now cancel when Stunned, Rooted, Silenced, Netted, Taunted, and Slept. Jungle Monsters * : Damage increased to 110 from 100. * : Damage increased to 110 from 90. ** : Swapped bonus ability power for your attacks leaving a 15/20/25/30% slow for 3 seconds. * : ** Health increased to 2980 from 2780. ** Damage increased to 190 from 175. ** Magic Resist increased to 0 from -30. * : ** Spawn delayed to 8 minutes. ** Magic Resist increased to 35 from 0. ** Base Health increased to 7260 from 6760. ** Base Damage increased to 550 from 500. ** : Damage / Ability Power bonus increased to 90 from 60. Minions and Turrets * Inhibitors: Health reduced to 4000 from 4500. * Super Minions: ** Base Health reduced to 1500 from 2000. ** Health Scaling increased to reach the current values at 30 minutes (and exceed it past that mark). ** Base Damage reduced to 180 from 250. ** Damage Scaling increased to reach the current values at 30 minutes (and exceed it past that mark). General * New Feature: AFK Detection added – If a player is afk for an extended period of time, the player will be disconnected from the game. * Death Timers reduced to 30/30/30/35/35/38/38/40/40/42/42/48/54/54/59/59/64/64 from 30/30/30/35/35/38/38/41/41/46/53/60/67/67/74/74/80/80. * New Feature: Death timers now scale up after 30 minutes, increasing death timer by 2% each minute (caps after a few minutes). * Added Client-side turning and animation blending to smooth out unit movement. * Runes: Increased the overall value of runes by approximately 30%. * New Stat per level runes are now available. * General Stat balancing. * Iterated on tooltips to make them more readable. * Stealth Skills now have a fading transparency (new art). * Fixed a bug where would sometimes lose an attack order after . * Fixed a Bug where chain missiles would end after hitting a dead target. * Increased self-illumination on player’s champion. * Allowed movement commands to work through the HUD. * Auto-attack will no longer initiate when your champion is in Brush. * Champions will now fade out when in Brush. * Fixed some crash bugs. Category:补丁说明 en:V0.8.22.115